1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed generally to flexible pneumatic actuators and to devices including same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Pneumatic cylinders are utilized as actuators in numerous devices, for example, robots, construction equipment, and machine tools. Conventional pneumatic actuators are rigid and cannot bend.